Cats, Muses and Greek Gods
by Araflower and Sunlily
Summary: (by Sunlily) Clark gets Lex a special gift for his birthday. Warning, slash, meaning boys with boys! Don't like it, read something else. No flames please!


Hey everyone! This story just came to me one night and I HAD to write it. I think Lex is just so cute! Hope you enjoy it! Review please!  
  
~Sunlily~  
  
Cats, Muses and Greek Gods  
  
"Lex? You there?" Lex looked up from his computer.  
  
"Yes. Come on in Clark." Clark sidled into the room, his hands behind his back.  
  
"You have a few minutes for your farm boy lover?" Clark asked. Lex saved his fled and turned his computer off.  
  
"For you I have all the time in the world. You know that Clark." Lex got up and walked towards Clark, who unexpectedly backed up.  
  
"No, don't come closer. I have a surprise for you. Come on; let's go to the den. You first." Lex gave Clark an odd look, but complied, noting how Clark always made sure Lex was in front of him. It was terribly obvious that Clark was hiding something behind his back, but Lex played along. They arrived at the den and Lex sat on the big leather couch.  
  
"Now close your eyes," commanded Clark. Lex debated briefly if he should comply with the command and in the end shut his eyes, hoping Clark realized what it took to do that. Lex hated not seeing what was going on.  
  
"Good boy," whispered Clark and Lex felt him move closer. "Put out your hands." Lex did so. And felt a warm, soft, moving thing dropped into them. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the grayish eyes of a kitten. The kitten stared right back at him.  
  
"Surprise," Clark said. Lex looked at him.  
  
"A cat?"  
  
"A kitten. I saw her in a field chasing mice. She reminded me of you. Plotting her moves, the mouse's moves, striking at the right moment to cause the most amount of pain and discomfort. You know. The same thing you do. Only you attack companies and people, not mice." Lex blinked and looked down at the ball of brown fur that rested in his lap.  
  
"Pet her," Clark said. "She likes her ears rubbed." Lex picked up a hand and slowly rubbed the kitten with one finger. As soon as he touched her, she began to purr. Clark smiled and Lex had to smile back. The kitten curled up and gave him a look that told Lex to keep petting her. Clark sat next to Lex on the couch and added his hand to the mix. The kitten seemed to like it and showed her approval by falling asleep in Lex's lap.  
  
"Do you like her?" Clark asked, a little uncertainly.  
  
"I do. Thank you Clark," Lex responded. And he did like her. "But she needs a name..." Clark laughed.  
  
"Think of one later. Mom said I can have dinner here as long as I'm home by ten and get my homework done. I can stay, right?"  
  
"Mi casa es tu casa Clark. Let's find something for this cat to eat." Lex stood up, still holding the kitten and he and Clark set off to raid the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lex, was it Andrew Jackson everyone liked, or was it Andrew Johnson?" Clark asked, lifting his head to look at Lex.  
  
"Jackson. Although not everyone liked him. The Native American's had many problems with him. Johnson took over after Lincoln was assassinated. He was impeached," Lex replied, looking up from a book. "Hey, stop that!" he exclaimed, rescuing his tie from kitten claws. Clark and Lex had discovered that the kitten would attack anything that moved and many things that didn't move.  
  
Currently, Clark was stretched out on the den's floor working on his homework, Lex was on the couch trying to find the kitten a name and the kitten was watching the top of Clark's pencil move. Earlier, she had been attacking Clark's pencil but after a little while of that she had been exiled to Lex's lap. Clark flipped his notebook closed and rolled onto his back to look up at Lex.  
  
"Done," he said. "What's with all the books?"  
  
"I'm finding this little thing a name," Lex replied.  
  
"That still doesn't explain the books."  
  
"She's getting a name out of Greek mythology. I just have to find the right one. If she were a he, I would name her Ganymede. But she's a she so that name won't work."  
  
"Who's Ganymede?"  
  
"Zeus's male lover. He was the youngest son of the King of Troy. Zeus fell in love with him and stole him away from his parents." Lex looked down at Clark. "Sound familiar?"  
  
"Only if you really believe you're Zeus. I never knew Zeus have a male lover."  
  
"Zeus would do anything that moved. He's the reason us bi-sexuals have a bad rep." Clark laughed.  
  
"So she's not a he. What are your other choices?"  
  
"I was thinking...no. Wait! This is perfect!" Lex exclaimed. "Thalia. She's the Muse of Comedy. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Thalia." Clark had to agree. He moved off the floor and curled up next to Lex.  
  
"It is perfect," he said, nuzzling Lex's neck. Lex turned his face and then he was kissing Clark. And everything was perfect.  
  
***  
  
"Clark, why did you really bring me a kitten?" Lex asked as he pulled into the Kent's driveway.  
  
"I told you. She reminded me of you."  
  
"That's not your real reason." Lex stopped the car and faced Clark. "Come on, why?"  
  
"Happy birthday Lex," was the only reply. Lex was stunned.  
  
"How'd you know?" he finally asked.  
  
"Internet. It's amazing what you can find on the web." Clark's grin was reaching epic proportions.  
  
"Clark," Lex pulled Clark's face to his. "Thank you." Clark didn't respond with words, he just kissed him.  
  
"I have to go. Dad's beginning to glare. See you tomorrow?" Clark asked as he got out of the car.  
  
"Come to the castle. Thalia and I will be waiting."  
  
"Good night Lex. Be happy, it's your birthday." And then Clark was jogging to his house. Lex thought about what Clark had said and realized that he was happy. For the first time in years, he was happy on his birthday.  
  
"It's amazing what Smallville will do to a person," he said to the empty car as he pulled back onto the road. "Absolutely amazing."  
  
END  
  
Did you like it? If so review! I crave them! 


End file.
